


Look, Fish!

by HalflingPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Ships It, First Dates, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess
Summary: Aquariums are great for first dates. Gabriel likes fish so much, it is honestly too cute.





	Look, Fish!

**Author's Note:**

> First date to aquarium. I think I saw something like it as a text post about going to an aquarium for first dates. So, why not some Samdriel.

Sam had finally worked up the nerve to ask out Gabriel. He spent all week plotting with mutual friends what he was going to do with the golden haired boy. And, he finally had it. This was going to be so perfect, he just knew it. Dean had laughed at him when he had explained the details of his plot and just how everything would go. “Good luck, Sammy,” Dean had said as watched Sam climb from the car to knock on the door of the elegant town house. Gabe was out of the door so fast, Dean had to control his laughing before they got into the backseat. “When you are older, I won’t have to play chauffeur,”Dean had teased both the younger boys to the point Sam was threatening to murder him if he didn’t shut up. “Be here in an hour,” Dean had called as they parted ways. 

Honestly, Sam had underestimated Gabriel's fascination with fish.  He had expected the boy to kind of be excited and happy, but not this. 

Gabe’s face was priceless. His eyes were gold in the dim light of the aquarium, shining as he watched a jellyfish slide past. “Oh, Sam, look!” he had pointed out so many different fish, smiling and eating some cotton candy as he did. Sam just smiled, watching Gabe dart around as he watched the fish with fascination and delight. Neither spoke to the other, Sam didn’t even look at the fish. After an hour, Gabe seemed to realize Sam hadn’t said anything and wasn’t nearly as excited. He began to blush, sheepishly looking up at Sam through his golden curls. 

“Did you like the fish?” Sam asked as he offered some of his Coke to Gabe, smiling fondly. Gabe just nodded. “Did you like the fish?” 

Sam tilted his head to the side, looking at the tank as they made their way back to the parking lot. “They were alright. I was watching something better, though.” 

It took Gabe a few minutes to get the line, his blush deepening. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer,” Sam said, offering an apologetic smile. “Dean has to work and Dad is on a business trip.” 

Gabe shook his head, trying to force the blood from his face and to assure Sam it was fine. “I was just happy you finally asked me out.” On the sidewalk, Sam turned to Gabe, bright smile and shining eyes.    
“I am glad I got to see you scream when that octopus came out of nowhere,” Sam said, the blonde boy blushed again. 

“It was scary,” he murmured, looking at the ground. “Well,” he looked up as Sam cupped his chin. “Maybe we can go to a movie next time. A scary one. I can see you jump again.” Gabe just nodded, lost for words as Sam leaned close. His lips just touched Gabe’s cheek, sending him back into a furious blush. There wasn’t going to blood left in his body if he kept blushing like some smitten schoolgirl with her long time crush. 

Well, maybe he was some smitten schoolgirl getting a kiss from her- his long time crush. “Wait, are you asking me out again? After I spent an hour looking at fish, you still like me?”

Sam gave him a smile, “I think I like you more now. If that is possible,” he shrugged and the black car that was their ride pulled up. Gabe spent the entire ride to his house blushing, Sam spent it smiling triumphantly. When Gabe left, Dean caught Sam’s eye in the rearview mirror, “You’re whipped.”

“Yeah,” Sam just sighed happily, “but it is okay.” Dean just smiled.


End file.
